


Shin Megami Tensei IV: Remnant

by Paradoxdivide



Category: RWBY, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Spoilers, also for some other set games that will be referenced, and If..., and Persona, but it's pretty much focused mainly on the SMT IV timeline, for pretty much all of Shin Megami Tensei IV, like SMT's 1-3, like seriously, rating may change later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxdivide/pseuds/Paradoxdivide
Summary: Across all universes, the formula for the end of the world almost always stays the same. The Decisive Hero... The Law Hero... The Chaos Hero... The Neutral Hero... For every struggle that may take place in the multiverse, these four players are almost always reincarnated. One must take the time to wonder then...
What would happen if one group of heroes...
Were to meet another?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has literally been years in the making, since SMTIV first came out, even. So I decided that I would post it right now instead of waiting for my inspiration for other stories to return. Also, SMTIV:A just came out and I love it, so here this is. I would greatly appreciate any advice or constructive criticisms to help me improve my writing!

* * *

 

When Flynn awoke from the blinding white of the Yamato Reactor's destruction, he was surprised to find that he existed at all. After such an action, nothing could possibly be expected to exist, let alone this vibrant forest he had found himself in. A seemingly idyllic portrait of green and brown... though he could nary spend a thought as to his surroundings, instead devoting his entire mental process to his mysterious associates, The White... The White... Beings of apathy and inner torment... He had sided with them, hadn't he? To bring the world to naught, as it was meant to be? Yet, the world seemed just as vibrant as it had been when he was still a simple farm boy. What had he done wrong?

He could hear life, all around him, just like he had heard in Mikado, by the lakebed...

He got up, not wanting to be entrenched in his memories for too long. Right now, he had to make sure he was still battle ready. His gauntlet, never having left his arm, flickered on as if it too had not expected its existence. His apps all seemed to be in working order, save for the Cathedral Of Shadows. In his absence, Mido and all of his demons seemed to have dissipated into nothingness, just as he was meant to. Oh well... He would indeed miss them dearly, but it was not as if they were completely irreplaceable. Just then, a ghastly thought reared itself in his mind, and he quickly made to call his trusted companion forth. She did not answer.

“Burroughs,” He spoke aloud.

Still no reply. Dread started to make its way into his voice.

“Burroughs!”

“...Yes, Master Flynn?”

There she was. Her monochrome face appeared on the screen, her eyes just cut off from his view. As soon as he was satisfied with her response and his worries were assuaged, he had her analyze the area. After all, it would not do for him to get lost like he had in Tokyo. His first few days in that city were truly a test of his patience... Hm. Apparently, this place did not have a name, or at least, a name that Burroughs knew of. That was fine. The place still allowed itself to be scanned, so giving it a proper name could come later. For now though, he would just refer to it as... **The Forest**.

“...You are still terrible at naming things, Master.”

Flynn was only slightly offended by her remark. No matter what happened now, Flynn was just glad to see his actions were not in vain. He had done the right thing, he knew it. This world, so similar to the beautiful landscape he had once known, could not ever have come from the world he had erased. Truly this world was a bastion of peace and tranquility.

And then he heard the sounds of combat breaking out just a short distance in front of him. He immediately got into a battle ready stance, and prepared for the worst. He may not have had his demons with him, but he still knew how to use magic better than most every living being in the universe.

He did not, however, have experience with teenage girls hurtling towards him at high speeds. That happened to catch him off guard, though not enough for him to be caught in the impact. He quickly dodged out of the way, looking on in confusion.

“Watch where you're going you dolt! I could have killed you back there!” The first said, sporting all white clothing. Flynn mused how impractical such garb would be in actual combat, being a skirt akin to the type of dress Isabeau was prone to wearing. Though, this girl's skirt seemed to flair out much more than would be in any way practical for a fight, looking more like a dancer than a warrior.

“You would have to try a lot harder than that,” He heard the other girl mutter. She wore a similarly impractical dress, but in a more violent color scheme of red and black. In her hands seemed to be a large scythe, like the farmers in Kiccigiorgi had used when harvesting grain. Although... Flynn could also see some manner of gun incorporated in the weapon. Perhaps it was both?

“It was your fault for attacking out of turn!” The white one said. Though this was all fairly humorous to Flynn, he did not fail to notice the fire starting to spread from where the girls had come from. It became clear to him that there was danger to be had in this place. Immediately after he had that thought, his gauntlet chimed and Burroughs appeared. He knew by heart what she was about to say before she had even said it.

“Master, I'm detecting a powerful presence approaching. Be on your guard,” Burroughs warned. It was then that the girls finally seemed to notice Flynn's presence.

“Wha- Who are you?” The red one asked. The white one seemed more dismissive of him though, preferring to focus on whatever manner of demon was currently coming after them. Flynn decided to adopt a battle stance again, just so at least he could protect the two strangers in the event that they were to prove incompetent. A rustling sound came from the bushes, growing louder and louder as time passed. Flynn's sword bristled with the promise of a swift death, brimming with magical potential. Then, out of the bushes, came the supposed enemy. Or rather enemies, Flynn corrected himself, as around five wolf-like creatures leapt out of the brush in order to tackle them all.

The white clad girl charged forward in a seemingly methodical way, as if practiced time and time again. Flynn could only pity her, though, as the only real way one could get better at anything was through experience. She had good form, but not enough know-how to see that the other girl would try to attack the same creature. Deciding not to worry about them for the moment, Flynn turned his eyes onto the creature nearest to him, and unleashed a concentrated _zandyne_ , the wind from the spell completely erasing the creature's presence, piece by piece. The young man could not help but smirk as he turned towards the remaining beasts. They growled furiously at him, and he felt in himself some sort of desire to growl back.

It was like he was fighting a horde of Centaurs. They posed no threat at all. 

“This... Is going to be fun.”

 

* * *

 

Walter awoke to what was quite possibly the most splitting headache of his life. He sprung straight upwards, and clutched his aching skull in his hands. His very being felt as if it had been torn apart.

Then he remembered that it had.

It came to him in a bolt, his memory of the event being overshadowed by what must have happened to Flynn. He was able to view some foggy images from his time with Hikaru as Lucifer, but after they had defeated that angel, that Merkabah, it all went blank. It mattered not, though. What did matter was that he was alive somehow. Might it be that he was given a new life? If so, then by whom? And, most importantly, why?

These inquiries would have to wait. Nightfall was beginning to approach, and in the distance, he could faintly make out lights of some sort. Might that be Mikado, or Tokyo... No, the sky was visible, so it must be The Eastern Kingdom Of Mikado.

How was it, then, that it could shine as brightly as the city underneath the ceiling? How long has it been since he had walked side by side with...

Flynn! Walter looked around himself with haste, trying to find his fellow Samurai. If he was here again, somehow, then Flynn very well could have been the one to have done it! Who else could have? He would have to reunite with him as soon as possible. And, if Walter knew him at all, he would be in the capital, as the king of Mikado.

“Well, I guess, at least I am aware of my mission, eh?”

He summoned Burroughs on his gauntlet, and let her run her strange mapping technique. Once she was finished with that, he smirked. It felt good, being separate from Lucifer again. He felt whole, and individual.

He idly wondered what this world that he and Flynn had created would be like.

He was interrupted, however, by the sound of someone calling from behind him.

“Hey! You there, in the blue! Who are you?! Can you hear me?!” He turned around, to see quite possibly the most odd looking person he had lain eyes upon his entire life. She was a teenager, looking to be around his age, with two strange, golden gauntlets, one for each arm. Her hair seemed to be a pure shade of golden, and her eyes an odd violet coloring. As soon as he had taken in those aspects of her appearance, however, she had already come upon him.

“Well? I know you can hear me now. Aren't you going to answer me?” It was at this moment that Walter had taken into account the girl's open jacket and flaunted assets. It was also at this moment that Walter had forgotten how to speak.

“I-... Wh-... Walter, hi I'm- Agh!” He slapped himself in an attempt to regain control of his functions, and was finally able to face her. The smug grin had not left her face.

“You can call me Walter. What about you, mystery woman?” The blond laughed in Walter's face, whole-heartedly. Walter's charm deflated, though only slightly.

“If anybody's a mystery woman, that would be Blakey over here, Mr. Casanova,” She gestured behind her, highlighting a previously unseen girl, dressed in all black, currently enthralled by some kind of... Literature.

If there was any doubt in Walter's mind before, it vanished in an instant. If there was literature here, that could only mean that this was the world that he and Flynn had created while he was with Lucifer.

“I'm Yang, Yang Xiao-Long. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red cloak anywhere around here, huh? Kind of small, has a huge scythe?”

Walter shook his head, not quite knowing what to make of the girl's question. A little girl with a scythe? For what use would a scythe be outside of harvesting grain? His answer didn't seem to phase her though, as she just started grinning.

“Well then, I guess you'll just have to come with us until we find her!” Walter raised one of his eyebrows in response. Seeing this, the girl's grin grew for a split second, before adopting a look akin to a kicked puppy.

“Aw, come on... Won't you help a girl find her sister in the big bad forest full of scary monsters?”

Walter had a feeling that these girls did not need his help at all.

… Then again, they were very attractive.

“Alright, I'll join you, but you'll have to help me find my fellow as well. His name is Flynn, and he wears a similar garb as I,” Walter said, before he was cut off by Yang waving her hand dismissively in his direction.

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry. We'll help you find your boyfriend before you know it.”

Blake merely sighed in response to their antics.

 

* * *

 

Jonathan's world exploded out of and into existence. Well, not exactly, but somewhat at least. The power he had felt from the Yamato Perpetual Reactor seemed to be catching up with him. He awoke to pain, and writhed for just a while on the forest floor.

At least, he thought it was a forest. The light was still flooding his vision, but from the sounds coming from all around him, even he could tell it was the wilderness. That led him to wonder, however... Why was he here at all? Shouldn't he have been destroyed inside of Merkabah when he and Flynn had cleansed Tokyo? Could it be that he had been reborn for his deeds? If so...

“Ah! Then it stands to reason that Flynn would be here as well!” He exclaimed into the woods. After a moment, he thought about how absurd it was that he would be talking to himself in the middle of the wilderness. Immediately after, however, a girlish scream erupted from some distance to his right. He jumped up from the forest floor in shock, and turned to inspect the supposed interlopers. To his surprise, they seemed to be only slightly younger than he, the duo consisting of a blond boy in knightly armor in the arms of a... Strangely clad girl with bright red hair. The duo seemed just as startled by his presence as he was of theirs, for they both adopted what looked to be expressions of confusion and fright, though the boy seemed to be wearing the latter most of all.

“What was all of that yelling about?! You nearly scared me- I mean, Pyrrha here to death!” The boy exclaimed, still in the girl's arms. Jonathan could just make out the girl rolling her eyes at the boy's attempt at bravado. The fact that his voice had cracked whilst asking him that question had not helped his case. Jonathan had to slightly contemplate the logic behind the existence of a cowardly knight, but decided to shove the thought aside for now.

“I'm very sorry to have startled you,” Jonathan said, with a bow. “I had just awoken here not more than a few moments ago, and I was hoping to try and find my friend, Flynn.”

The blond boy was about to say something presumably snarky, but the girl cut him off.

“What do you mean that you have just woken up here? Are you not a part of the team forming exercise?” The girl, Pyrrha, had asked. Now it was Jonathan's turn to be lost in the dark.

“Team forming exercise? I am sorry, but I do not recall taking part in any such activity... Do either of you know the way to...” Jonathan blanked. What if the Eastern Kingdom Of Mikado had been renamed? They would not have any idea what he would be talking about.

“To what? Beacon?”

“... Yes, I would very much appreciate your help in locating this 'Beacon'. Oh! I have nearly forgotten, my name is Jonathan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The boy seemed to perk up at this (in addition to having gotten out of Pyrrha's arms sometime during the whole encounter), and gave the most confident smile he could muster. It did not look very confident at all, but at least he had tried.

“It's uh, nice to meet you too, Jonathan. My name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off... Ah forget it,” He looked as if he was about to say something he had often rehearsed, but had thought better of it mid-sentence. He then gestured to his companion. “And this is Pyrrha Nikos.”

She returned his bow, as did Jaune hastily, after seeing Pyrrha repeat the gesture. “It is very nice to meet you as well, Jonathan. Though... You are not a student here, are you?” Jonathan shook his head, unsure of what she meant. Jaune preformed a double take in the middle of his bow, accidentally falling face first on the floor.

“Wait, what?! Why are you here then? If you're not a student, then you're a huntsman, right?... No, you're too young to be a full fledged huntsman... No offense.”

“Are you both training to be huntsmen?” Jonathan had not thought that this world would have any need for hunters or anything of that sort. Perhaps some demons had survived the destruction of Tokyo... But if so, then what was it all for? He shoved these arising concerns deep inside him, preferring to deal with those feelings later. Flynn always knew how to deal with these sorts of qualms better than he did. Pyrrha nodded in response to his question.

“Everyone at Beacon trains to become a huntsman or huntress, that is common knowledge... Are you alright, Jonathan?” Pyrrha asked, in a somewhat concerned tone.

“... Yes, I am fine. I am sorry, my memory is slightly hazy... Would you be kind enough to inform me of what exactly this, 'Beacon', is?”

The two shared a look, and Pyrrha stepped forward. “Beacon is a school for young men and women from all over the kingdom of Vale to train and become huntsmen to combat the Grimm. Do you recognize any of this?” Jonathan did not, of course, but pretended to play along in any case.

“... I believe I remember some of it. And the Grimm are monsters of a sort?” Pyrrha nodded, with a smile.

“Jonathan,” she started. “ While Jaune and I are in the middle of our orientation at the moment, we would be happy to take you to Ozpin and see if he could help you with your memory loss.”

Jonathan did not know how he would be able to work his way out of a meeting with this Ozpin character, but he would have to abide by this plan for now. Jonathan nodded, and Jaune clapped his hands together.

“Well, it looks like we have a whole new team member! That's good... Right? Right. Alright!” The boy trailed off. “... You wouldn't happen to know where the relics are, would you?” The samurai shook his head. Jaune visibly drooped.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

 

* * *

 

When Isabeau opened her eyes, she had not seen the smiling face of Flynn, nor had she heard the cheerful cries that emanated among the populace of Tokyo. Instead, when she had awoken, she saw two bright blue eyes staring directly at her.

“Oooh! Look Renny! She's awake! Hi!” Whomever the eyes belonged to, they were very energetic. Isabeau quickly rolled away and sat up. As she did, she tried to get a better look at the stranger who had startled her. She appeared to be around Isabeaus's age, but the way she carried herself, bouncing slightly in place, reminded her more of an energetic child. 

“Nora, you're scaring her,” Came a voice from behind her assailant. Before she could start talking again, the boy whom had spoken came into view, and extended his hand towards her. He was dressed in green, his hair a dark black save for a bright splash of pink in the front. His demeanor seemed to be a stark contrast to the girl from earlier. “Though, to be honest, there are better places to rest than on the ground.”

“Yeah! Like in a bed, or in a tree, or in a gigantic house of marshmallows, or-” she listed, before the boy put his other hand over her mouth. Muffled words could still be heard through the boy's palm. At this point, Isabeau found herself only more confused than she had been earlier.

“Excuse me... Would someone please explain just what is happening? Do either of you know where Flynn is?” She took the boy's hand, but once she stood before them, she was only met with looks of confusion. The girl removed the boy's other hand from her face, and immediately started speaking at a rapid pace.

“Flynn? I know a Flora, and a Felicia, and a Frodo, but Flynn is a new one! Ren, do you know her friend? Oh, I'm Nora by the way! And this is Ren!” She pointed towards the boy, who seemed to be feeling some combination of exasperated and resigned. Ren opened his mouth to answer her question, but was cut off immediately. “Though, you couldn't have met Flynn without me meeting him too. I mean, we go everywhere together! Well, not _together_ , together...”

“Back to the matter at hand... I don't seem to recognize you, either. Just who are you, exactly?” Nora stopped her rapid-fire monologue and looked towards Isabeau with a renewed interest. Isabeau knew not what to make of this, and so tried to introduce herself normally.

“Well... My name is Isabeau... Though if you know not of both Flynn or myself, then I assume that would mean I am no longer in Tokyo...” This fact greatly upset her, though she would rather be damned before she let it show. She and Flynn, for better or worse, were the most influential people in both Mikado and Tokyo by that point, weren't they? Sure, Flynn might be the more... Famous out of the two of them, but the fact that these two people haven't even heard of him just felt wrong to her. Nora jumped up and down excitedly, somehow returning without either person noticing.

“Ooh! Are you a transfer student or something?! Is Tokyo in Mantle? Vacuo? Outer Space? Some sort of new unexplored underground place with technology from hundreds of years into the future?” She stopped, and then excitedly pointed towards Isabeau, completely disregarding the apparent shock on her face. “I've got it! Tokyo is in the south pole! There's probably some sort of giant black hole, and it's going to eat everything up and then Santa will come and beat everyone up and-” Ren once more put his hand over her mouth, and yet again the words poured from her still.

“What we mean to say is that no, you are not in Tokyo anymore, where ever that may be. We would, however, be more than happy to help you find your friend, if we are able. What does he look like?"

“Thank you for the assistance...? Though, as for distinctive qualities, he does wear the same uniform as I do. That should be a well enough indicator.” Nora saluted in response, and stepped away from both of them in order to stand at attention.

“Aye aye! We'll be on the lookout for more people in blue pajamas then! You should come with us! Two people is good, but three is a crowd! And after a crowd we can have a party! I'll even make sure to get Ren to bake the pancakes!” Nora put her face up close against Isabeau's ear, and whispered "You have not lived until you have had Ren's pancakes." Ren sighed, though the slight smile on his face betrayed his supposed exhaustion.

Isabeau looked back and forth between the duo. The small nod of her head was enough of an answer for Nora, as she grabbed hold of her arm in one hand, and grabbed Ren's arm in the other. The trio then set off, the energetic girl practically dragging the two of them, greatly startling Isabeau. Ren seemed largely unfazed, however. Isabeau figured that he was used to her behavior by this point, since they seemed so close.

She also couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should have tried to find a less eccentric group before settling on this one.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
